


The Strength of Your Beliefs

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods are only as strong as their believers.</p><p>Spoilers up to Hammer of the Gods, season five</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of Your Beliefs

"So this is me standing up. And this is me lying down."

Gabriel leered at the camera before he turned and pounced on the blonde who giggled and pressed her naked breasts against him. As they tumbled back onto the bed, the wet sounds of kissing and exaggerated moans spilled from the laptop's speakers. Gabriel pulled off the woman's panties and buried his head between her thighs.

Sam slammed the lid of his laptop down, cutting off the lusty sounds of Gabriel's mouth at work and the blonde's sighs of pleasure. He rubbed one hand over his face, still not sure why he played the damn DVD in the first place. They'd already gotten Gabriel's message and were working on tracking down the remaining Horsemen.

Except he kind of missed Gabriel, his pranks and candy wrappers lying everywhere, the way he'd tried to look out for Sam and Dean in his own way. Sam had also felt a slight kinship with the Archangel. Both of them had run away from their families, unable to face the fighting, and in Sam's case, the lifestyle, anymore. For a brief moment when Gabriel had appeared to help them, Sam had thought they just might have a chance now to defeat Lucifer. Instead Lucifer had killed Gabriel.

Sam reached out to raise the laptop lid, hitting play again. Gabriel and the blonde appeared on the screen, writhing on the bed in either excellently faked passion or the real thing. Sam felt his jeans grow tight across his groin as the movie played on.

His hand reached down to press tightly against his denim covered cook, as Gabriel flipped the blonde onto her back and sank into her. They both moaned loudly as Sam rubbed himself, spreading his legs wider. He couldn't look away from where their bodies were joined, or how Gabriel's balls slapped against the woman's ass.

It took him a moment to identify the emotion that swept through him as Gabriel leaned down to kiss the blonde. Envy. He wanted to be in the blonde's place, spread out on the bed as Gabriel rode him hard. He wanted Gabriel to kiss him and touch him until he came.

As the woman threw her head back and screamed, hips twisting against Gabriel as she came, Sam pressed the heel of his palm against his cock, stopping himself from coming. He groaned, not wanting to come just yet.

On the screen the camera panned back and faded to black as Gabriel and the blonde cuddled together. Sam reached out to start it up again when a new scene appeared. Gabriel lying naked on the bed as a naked man emerged from the shadows. Sam couldn't make out his face but the man was tall, broad shoulders, muscled and dark, brown hair.

Smirking, Gabriel crooked a finger and the man crawled across the bed. Sam's breathing grew faster as he leaned back in his chair, hands undoing the button and fly on his jeans. He lifted his hips to shove jeans and underwear down to his knees as Gabriel and the man kissed. Sam licked his palm as he watched their tongues stroke over each other, the wet sounds of them kissing loud through the speakers.

Sam wrapped his hand around his dick, already picturing himself there in bed with Gabriel rather than the stranger. It was his cock that Gabriel was sucking deep into his mouth, as Gabriel's hands held his hips down on the bed. His body that writhed and arched under the Archangel's as Gabriel licked and bit his way up Sam's chest, leaving marks that would stay for days.

Sam could already feel Gabriel's finger stretching him open, followed by a second, leaving him moaning and gasping Gabriel's name. His hand sped up on himself as Gabriel slowly sank into Sam, leaving Sam shuddering as he adjusted to the feel of Gabriel inside him.

Gabriel took him hard, pounding into him over and over, their bodies slick with sweat and the room smelling of sex. Sam's hand reached down to up his balls, rolling them in his hand as he panted hard.

"Gabriel!"

The angel's name slipped out as Sam came all over himself. He slumped back in the chair, eyes closed and breathing hard.

"You called?"

Sam jumped, almost falling out of his chair as he gaped at the sight before him. Gabriel stood on the other side of the table, smirking at Sam and wearing the same clothes he had on in the DVD.

"You, you're dead!" Sam glanced from the screen, with its now empty bed to Gabriel.

Gabriel twirled around. "I was but now I'm back. All thanks to you, Sammy."

"How?"

Sam started to rise from the chair before realizing his dick was still hanging out. Gabriel chortled as Sam blushed, tucking himself back into his jeans.

"What did I do? I was just watching your final message to us."

Sam circled Gabriel, taking in everything about the angel. Gabriel stood still and let Sam examine him as he pulled a sucker out of his pocket.

"I've been a Pagan god for so long that it has become a part of me just as I'm an angel. I'm a mixture of the two now."

Gabriel's tongue swirled around the sucker before sucking it deep into his mouth, a move that had Sam's cock twitching slightly.

"Pagan gods are only as strong as their believers. It's why so many of them have grown weak and faded away. Their worshipers had drifted away or turned to other gods. I tucked part of myself away inside the DVD but I needed someone to free me. I needed someone to believe in me to give me the power to come back."

"That doesn't explain how I brought you back."

Still sucking on his lollipop, Gabriel smirked at Sam as he moved closer to Sam. "What was in your mind as you watched the movie, Sam? Who were you imaging as you jerked off?"

Sam shivered, able to feel the heat from the angel's body. He couldn't look away from Gabriel's eyes.

"You."

Sam's breath quickened as Gabriel took one more step, his body brushing against Sam's.

"When you were watching the DVD, I was the only one in your mind. I was the one touching you and bringing you off. For that one, shining moment as you came, I was your god."

Sam wanted to roll his eyes at Gabriel's comments but Gabriel slid his hand around Sam's neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Sam froze for a moment at the feel of Gabriel alive and in his arms.

Then he was crushing Gabriel against him as he returned the kiss. However Gabriel came back, Sam was glad he was here.


End file.
